This specification relates to speech recognition and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing accurate and efficient speech recognition.
Applications using speech recognition are becoming increasingly popular, sometimes in combination with other user interface modalities such as touch screens. Examples of such applications include dialing a phone by speaking a person's name, composing a text message by voice, voice search (of the web), navigating phone features by voice control, interacting with directory assistance by speaking, choosing songs by speaking, transcribing voicemails to text, automated customer service, searching audio/video sources by spoken keywords, obtaining information such as stock quotes and movie times by voice interaction, shopping comparisons by voice, dictating medical or legal reports, and more.